


Schrodinger's Rapists

by Ukiikun



Category: The Untold Tale
Genre: Cheers everyone! And have a good night!!, F/M, Part of a chapter in the book "The Untold Tale" by JM Frey - a truly wonderful person!!, also, most fun final I have EVER written - err.. Drawn., not going to describe too much because I want people to read the book!, this is technically my final for that class haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukiikun/pseuds/Ukiikun
Summary: For my final (the Un-Essay) in one of my classes, we were challenged to do pretty much anything BUT an essay in place of a final exam. So, for my submission, I tried to turn a chapter of this awesome book (The Untold Tale - JM Frey) into a comic! Which turned out to be bigger than I could chew, so it turned into PART of a chapter. This works out better anyway, because now I can shamelessly plug the book to all you lovely people~! ;D Go read it! Seriously, you like reading what I write so you should more than like an actual author who writes awesome things! (That is my big hint to you - keep your eyes open, because her book turns you on your head several times if you take the time to dissect it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Untold Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283461) by JM Frey. 



> Thank you again SO MUCH JM Frey for giving me permission to do this! I do have other pages in the chapter pretty much done, I just need time to do all of them!! And I still want to do the whole book, and (if you ever see this) I loved Ghosts so much I want to do that series too.. My poor heart! Poor Bev!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy guys! And go read the book! (I promise I'll get my butt on the space opera as soon as I have time, too! I swear!)
> 
> Also.. Hopefully this works. If not, I'll have to go fix it up later.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
